The Sun Also Rises
The Sun Also Rises é o vigésimo primeiro episódio da segunda temporada e o quadragésimo terceiro da série. Sumário Com a chegada da lua cheia, Elena tenta se preparar para o que Klaus tem planejado e Tyler enfrenta sua segunda transformação.Os eventos aterrorizantes saem rapidamente do controle, apesar de um inesperada ato de coragem.Finalmente, Damon admite a verdade para Stefan sobre o novo e terrível acontecimento que eles terão de enfrentar. full|right|335px Personagens Principal *Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert / Katherine Pierce *Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert *Sara Canning como Jenna Sommers *Katerina Graham como Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman Recorrente *Joseph Morgan como Klaus *David Anders como John Gilbert *Daniel Gillies como Elijah *Michaela McManus como Jules *Lisa Tucker como Greta Martin Trilha Sonora Trivalidades *Antagonista: Klaus *No sacrifício todas as pessoas que morreram eram mulheres (Jules,Jenna e Elena). Klaus matou-as do jeito mais fácil de matar suas espécies específicas: arrancando o coração (Lobisomem ), estaca no coração (Vampiro ), drenagem do sangue (Cópia ,humano ). *A família Petrova chega ao fim com a morte de Elena, mas é ressucitada através das famílias Gilbert e Bennett através de John e Bonnie. *Elena junto com Jeremy são os únicos descendentes conhecidos das famílias: Petrova e Gilbert *A família Martin chega ao fim com a morte de Greta. *Elijah volta atrás em sua palavra, traindo Elena nesse episódio, na esperança de salvar sua família de Klaus. *Elijah conhece Bonnie nesse episódio. *Número de Mortes: 4 (Jules,Jenna,John e Greta) * Jules morre nesse episódio, pelas mãos de Klaus.Essa era sua sexta aparição. * Jenna morre nesse episódio, pelas mãos de Klaus. Essa era sua trigésima primeira aparição. * Greta morre nesse episódio, pelas mãos de Damon. Essa era sua terceira aparição. * Elena morre nesse episódio, mas é ressuscitada. * John também morre nesse episódio, permitindo que Elena voltasse como um ser humano através de um feitiço de Bonnie . Essa era sua décima segunda aparição. *Os guardiões de Elena e Jeremy (Jenna e John) morrem nesse episódio. *Esse é o sexto e último episódio dessa temporada que tem todos os personagens principais nele. Os outros cinco são: Plan B ,Masquerade ,The Sacrifice ,By the Light of the Moon e Daddy Issues . *As filmagens começaram na quinta-feira 24 de Março e terminaram domingo 3 de Abril. *Esse episódio marca a primeira vez que Paul M. Sommers está atuando como diretor, ele tem sido diretor de fotografia nos últimos 42 episódios. *Jenna morre nesse episódio, fazendo-a ser o segundo personagem principal a morrer depois de Vicki. Jenna teve a vida mais curta como vampira de toda a série, vivendo mais ou menos um hora. *Agora há apenas 4 (Elena,Bonnie, Caroline e Katherine) personagens principais do sexo feminino, sendo 9 os personagens principais e 6 (Stefan,Damon,Jeremy,Matt,Tyler e Alaric) os personagens principais masculinos. *Na cena em que Damon está deixando o cemitério, no canto esquerdo sobre uma das lápides está escrito Paul Sommers, que é o nome do diretor desse episódio. *Este é o final oficial da 2° Temporada, uma vez que a história principal tenha acabado. *Este é o único episódio que apresenta os personagens principais da terceira temporada. *Este é o último espisódio até agora que apresenta todos os personagens principais. *Este é o último episódio de Sara Canning na série como principal, agora ela passou a regular. Citações Klaus: (Para Elena, Jenna e Jules) " Olá meus amores. Estão prontos?" __________________________________________________________________ Elena: (Para Jenna) " Você se lembra o que eu disse sobre como alguém se torna um vampiro?" _________________________________________________________________ Katherine: (Para Damon)" Então é assim que uma mordida de lobisomem se parece.Não é tão ruim." _________________________________________________________________ Klaus: "Obrigado Elena ..." Elena: "Vai pro inferno" _________________________________________________________________ Elijah: "Você é muito honroso" Stefan:"Você é? Esse plano todo é subordinado á sua honra." Elijah:"Eu não vou trair você" Stefan:"Klaus é seu irmão. Eu sei que quero matar meu irmão umas mil vezes, mas eu nunca fui capaz de fazer." Elijah:"Sabe, Klaus não era meu único irmão. Eu tinha irmãos, pais, eu tinha uma família. Ao longo dos séculos, Klaus caçou um a um, e os tirou de mim.Ele os espalhou através dos mares, onde seus corpos nunca poderiam ser encontrados." Stefan:"Você quer vingança" Elijah:"As vezes há honra em vingança, Stefan. Eu não vou trair você" Stefan:"Por favor, acabe com isso." ______________________________________________________________ Caroline: "Você não deveria sair de novo" Tyler: "Você está brincando, certo? Essa é a segunda vez que eu tentei matar você." Caroline:"Bom, não existe amizade perfeita" _____________________________________________________________ Matt: (Para Caroline) "Eu entendo.Esta é a sua vida agora. Mas você sabe qual é a minha vida Care?Minha vida é uma mãe ausente e um monte de contas para pagar.E uma escola.E um emprego. E isso é uma merda, ás vezes. Mas é a minha vida e eu quero vivê-la sem tudo isso." _____________________________________________________________ Katherine:" Cento e quarenta e cinco anos e nenhum último adeus?" Damon:"Você não ganha um adeus." Katherine:"Não faça isso. Não morra com raiva." Damon:"Nós terminando em boas condições não está na minha lista Katherine" Katherine:"Klaus me fez chamar Jenna para atraí-la para fora.Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Eu não tive escolha." Damon:"É para isso que eu te dei verbena. Para você ter uma escolha." Katherine:"Era ela ou eu. Eu escolhi ela." Damon:"Eu te ajudei. Você me devia.Agora, quando Klaus morrer você vai sair daqui sem nenhum arranhão enquanto a tia da Elena estará morta.De alguma forma, você é a única que ganha.Como isso aconteceu?" Katherine:"Eu não deixei o amor ficar no caminho" Damon:"Aproveite a eternidade sozinha Katherine." ____________________________________________________________ John:"Você arruinou a vida dela. Sabe disso, né?" Damon:"Eu sei John.Eu tirei suas escolhas, arruinei seu futuro. Eu entendi." ____________________________________________________________ Damon:"Temos uma bruxa. Ela mata Klaus. Ninguém tem que morrer" Alaric:"Exceto Bonnie." ____________________________________________________________ Damon:(A Stefan sobre a mordida de lobisomem)" Quer fazer algo por mim?Não diga isso a Elena.A última coisa que ela precisa é outro túmulo para chorar." ___________________________________________________________ Jenna:(Para Elena)" Está tudo bem Elena. Eu sei o que tenho que fazer." ___________________________________________________________ Elena:(Para Jenna)"Basta desligar Jenna.Desligue.Você não vai mais se sentir assustada." ___________________________________________________________ Damon:(Para Elena) "Se voltar como vampira, eu mesmo enfio uma estaca em você, então não volte. Porque eu não posso suportar a ideia de você me odiar para sempre." __________________________________________________________ Bonnie:(Sobre deixar Klaus vivo)"Faça isso e eu mato os dois." Elijah:"Você vai morrer." Bonnie:"Eu não me importo." __________________________________________________________ Caroline:(Para Tyler)"Em vez de ficar me enrolando de novo, você poderia dizer 'Obrigado Caroline, por ter cuidado de mim.E sinto muito se eu tentei matar você de novo.'" __________________________________________________________ A Carta Final de John para Elena: "Elena. Não é tarefa fácil ser um pai normal para uma criança extraordinária. Eu falhei nessa tarefa.E por causa dos meu preconceitos, eu falhei com você.Estou assombrado de como as coisas poderiam ser diferentes se eu tivesse ouvido seu lado da história.Para mim, é o fim. Para você, é a chance de envelher e um dia poder fazer com seu próprio filho o que eu nunca fiz com a minha.É para essa criança que eu dou meu anel.Eu não peço seu perdão ou para você tentar esquecer, eu peço apenas que acredite.Se você está lendo isso agora como um ser humano ou como vampira, eu amo você do mesmo jeito que sempre amei e sempre amarei." __________________________________________________________ Damon:(Para Stefan)" Como se faz para matar um todo-poderoso vampiro-lobisomem e seu irmão mais velho duas caras?" _________________________________________________________ (Depois que Stefan se ofereçe para trocar com Jenna) Klaus:"Eu não sei. Eu gosto da simetria de três mulheres, três deusas." Fotos 002~84.jpg 003~78.jpg 004~74.jpg 005~74.jpg 006~63.jpg 007~58.jpg 008~53.jpg 009~49.jpg 010~45.jpg 011~43.jpg 012~12.jpg 013~9.jpg 014~8.jpg 016~5.jpg 017~5.jpg 018~4.jpg JMorgan_Klaus_500110414094820.jpg TVD-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-the-vampire-diaries-21776696-1280-720.jpg TVD-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-the-vampire-diaries-21777108-1280-720.jpg 0512.jpg 0537.jpg